After Life
by Jodie-chan
Summary: Yoh has a secret,he's not going to tell anyone,not when he knows it could hurt the people he cared a lot,especially the one he treasures most in his heart...Anna(YA)


**DISCLAIMER**:  I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters (as much as I want to) Hiroyuki Takei does, so don't sue me…ne?

**SUMMARY**: Yoh has a secret and he's not going to tell anyone, not when he knows it could hurt the people he cared a lot, especially the one he treasures most in his heart… Anna (Yoh/Anna)

**WARNING/AN**: Take my warning seriously, I'm not a great writer and I don't edit my stories properly since I'm always in a hurry, the grammar sucks most of the time and characters would be OOC since I haven't seen all the episodes.  I would greatly appreciate reviews and I welcome "constructive criticisms".  My thanks go to all who would read and review, so have fun reading.

** ~ AFTER LIFE ~**

By Jodie-chan

Prologue

         He rested his exhausted body on the grassy ground, his hands on the back of his head while listening intently on his headphones stuck on his ear.  His spiky, shoulder length, dark brown hair were sticking on his sweat covered face; his rasped breathing making him looked more tired than ever.  He gently closed his eyes, humming along with the tune of the song he'd been listening.  He would never get tired of that kind of life since it is the life he'd wished from being the Shaman King.  He was indeed the Shaman King; gush of memories flooded his mind as he started to relive the past.

         It has been 3 years since the Shaman Fight ended.  He, once again fought with his twin brother.  Hao has been alive after the Shaman Fight had been cancelled for the mean time.  No one believed that he survived the first time he tried to acquire the power of the Great Spirits.

         The Shaman Fight resumed after 2 years of cancellation.  It was a very sunny day, he was busy doing his "training from hell" as his friends described it, when his oracle bell beeped all of a sudden, marking the continuation of the Shaman Fight and so as its end.  

          Together with his loyal samurai spirit, Amidamaru and harusame, they beat Hao for the second time around.  His friends and family cheered for him and so was his fiancée, but she would never let him see how she really felt that time.  The façade she created for the past years has never waver, or maybe only when he's aware.

         Yoh Asakura, the proclaimed Shaman King, the Great Spirits favored his courage and kindness giving him the opportunity to wish whatever his heart desires; and that was…to live a happy and easy life for everyone.

         After the fight, he called a truce with his brother, shocking the latter with his weird behavior especially when he called him 'niichan'.  Hao couldn't believed Yoh thought of him like a family, after all the times that he attacked him or almost killing him in the process, he still considered him a brother.  He was confused with Yoh's offer but he accepted it anyway.  That time when he reached for his hand he felt a wave of bond between his twin brother; a feeling he has never felt before.

         He was freed from the Hao that was reincarnated with in him from 500 years ago.  The only one left was the Hao who has been separated from his family and lived a life of misery in the forest.  He became a normal boy whose only wish is to be treated fairly like any other human.  

         He stayed with his 'family' in Izumo, his mother welcomed him with open arms and so were his grandparents and father while Yoh stayed in Funbari with Anna, Faust and Eliza.  

         They all went their separate ways but once in a while they visit each other or rather they visit Yoh and his household.  The 3-floor Onsen Inn that Yoh and Anna has been managing with Manta's help of course, is well known in Funbari, since they have one of the best hot springs in Tokyo.

         Their constant guests are Ren Tao, the Chinese shaman together with his sister Jun and their respective power spirits, Bason and Li Pailong, and the shaman from the Ainu tribe, Horo Horo and his sister Pirica, with Korooro, the earth spirit.  But the always present are Ryu and Manta while Chocolove and Lyserg visit twice a year since they live far away from them.

         For years, they became closer as friends but some special relationships have been gradually forming.  Ren and Pirica have been dating for quite a while, much to Horo Horo's annoyance, but since his sister is obviously falling in love with the Chinese shaman, he just let them be.  He has a handful with his own; he always has a crush with the pink-haired girl Tamao Tamamura and always hitting his chance to ask her out but she always refused his offer.  He knew the reason why; his Shaman King friend, who's always been oblivious with that fact, has captured the girl's heart a long time ago.  But he would never give up easily, determine to win her heart, he would try everything with his might to make her return the feeling he has for her.

         Out of deep reverie, Yoh heard footsteps coming his way; he gently opened his eyes just to be greeted by Anna's fuming expression.  Her hands were crossed over her chest while her brows furrowed in irritation.

         "Yoh, you seemed to be enjoying too much of your time lying down there…" she said in her usual icy tone, never leaving her gaze to the boy sprawled on the ground.  Her blond hair covered by her red bandana was slightly swaying at the side of her face with the gentle breeze of the morning.

         He just flashed her a boyish grin that would melt any girl's heart but since she's Kyouyama Anna, she would never let him know how his smiles affect her.

         "Stop grinning like an idiot Yoh! And continue your training!" She masked the affect of his smile with fake anger just to ignore the tingling feeling in her stomach.  

         Yoh winced at the sound of her voice and he started to get up.  She took notice of his height; he has grown really tall for an 18-year-old guy and really handsome too.  She smacked herself mentally for thinking stupid things like that when she heard him said something that ticked her off.

         "But I feel so tired Anna.  Can I just rest for 10 minutes more?" He pleaded with the girl but never losing his smile plastered on his face.

         Anna narrowed her eyes on him while placing both her hands on her hips.  "You dare questioned me Yoh Asakura?"

         Yoh was slightly edging away from the furious looking itako while waving his hands on the air.  "Iie, I was just suggesting, he he he."

         Anna turned around to enter the inn, where she left Manta and Amidamaru working on the computer files of the Onsen Inn.

         "Ten laps around the inn."  She started to head towards the door when she stopped abruptly and talked with her monotone voice.  "And don't forget the shackles."

         Yoh sweat dropped as he continuously gazed at her retreating back.  He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

         "Ok!" He said with a cheerful smile.  He could never say no to her, whenever he complains, he would only get slapped and her slaps shouldn't be taken lightly.  Anna's slaps are painful and his friends testified that.

         After 30 minutes, Yoh finished his 10 laps and headed inside where his fiancée, his best friend and power spirit were working.  He greeted them with his usual toothy grin.

         "Hello!" He was still panting from the 10 laps he did around the inn.  He's right hand holding his stomach and his left on his knee.  He was bent a little while gasping heavily for air.

         Manta looked at him from working on his laptop.  "Yoh, are you ok?" He had a worried look as he gazed to his friend's face.

         Amidamaru flew on his side.  "Master Yoh! You look so pale!" The samurai spirit stated with a hint of worry on his voice.

         "I'm ok, I just need to drink water, that's all ehe he he."  He gave them his usual grin when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

         He whirled around and found Anna holding a glass of cold water in her hands.  She shoved the glass near his face almost colliding with his nose.

         "Drink."  She said with an authoritative tone.

         He smiled and took the glass from her hand, brushing with his own.  Anna withdrew her hands as she felt the sudden chill of that tingling feeling in her stomach.  She tried to hide her blush from him but it didn't escape from the other two occupants of the leaving room with them.

         "Arigato Anna!" He gulped down the water in a split second.  "Ahh! That's refreshing!" He flopped himself down on the nearest couch and placed his headphones on his ear, ready to listen to his Bob CD when he heard Anna muttered something he's not able to hear properly.

         He looked at her and tried to read her lips to make out what she's saying but still couldn't get it.  He concentrated on her lips and noticed how pretty her lips were.  They were red and full, slightly moistened; he liked it whenever she pursed her lips when she's mad, it shows her childish side.  'I wonder how would her lips feel against mine…Whoah! I didn't just think about that, did I?' He battled with his own mind. 

         He hadn't noticed that he's already staring at her lips for a longer time when she yanked the headphones out of his head.  He snapped out his daydreaming.

         "If you don't listen to me, I will throw this on the onsen!" She was giving a death glare that nobody could stand not even her sensei.

         "Huh?" He scratched his head meekly; a blank expression on his face was evident.  It was pushing Anna's patience on the edge.

         "Yoh A-sa-ku-ra."  She made the syllables of his name clear and firm and with a lot of sarcasm on it.

         Yoh stood abruptly like a soldier on duty.  "Yes Anna!" He moved towards the door of the inn while the three looked at him with dumbfounded faces.

         "Does he know where he's going?" Manta looked up to Anna questioningly.

         "Yoh, where are you going?" Yoh stopped dead on his tracks when he heard Anna's threatening tone.

         He looked up and placed a finger on his chin.  "Uhm, I don't know?" He grinned nervously, too late to realize how stupid his answer was.

         Anna stomped furiously towards him and grabbed his left ear.

         "Itai! Anna, Anna that hurts!" 

         "I will definitely hurt you if you don't listen to me!" 

         "I'm sorry Anna.  What was it again?" He asked with a sheepish grin with a please-don't-kill-me-look on his face.

         Anna closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  "Didn't you hear me, I told you to go to the grocery and buy the things we need here in the onsen, and I even gave you the lists."

         "Ahh, that's it?" A stupid look crossed his face.

         "What were you thinking?" She opened her eyes and gave him a flat look.

         "I was busy… sorry."  He shrugged and tugged the sleeve of his white, semi-opened shirt, revealing half of his well-toned chest.  Anna had an eyeful and she blushed a healthy shade of pink.

         "Busy?" Anna lifted a brow, her face still slightly flushed.

         "I was busy looking at your lip—err  uhm…lists…" He fidgeted nervously.  He couldn't believe he almost revealed his thoughts about her lips.

         "Hump! You're not convincing at all."  She turned around and headed back towards Manta and Amidamaru who were secretly listening to their conversation, both stifled a laugh.

         "What are you laughing at?" She questioned coldly, hands on her hips; the two addressed shut up as soon as they heard the Ice Queen's remark.

         Meanwhile, Yoh was still standing behind scratching his head stupidly when another ignoramus question escaped his mouth.

         "Anna, where's the list?"

         "YOH!" Fire blazed in her eyes as she glared daggers at him.

         "I've got it!" Yoh ran outside the house as fast as he can.

         Amidamaru looked at her as if asking her permission to follow his master.

         "You don't have to Amidamaru, he can take care of himself, and he's just going to the grocery anyways."  She stood leaving the two and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.  She knew Yoh would be hungry when he comes back.  She would just make him cook the dinner to pay off her effort in cooking their lunch.

         Yoh paid the cashier in the grocery store and started carrying the bags with both of his hands when he felt something in his gut, like someone kicked it.  He set the bags on the ground and leaned his back on the wall near him.  There are few people shopping so the place wasn't too crowded.  After the pain subsided, he picked up his grocery and headed towards the exit.  

         "I must be hungry." He muttered to himself while slowly walking on the pavement of the street.  He had to cross to the other side and ride a bus so he could go home early and fast.  He intended to pass by the cemetery and take a nap, the usual thing he do but since he felt the pain in his stomach, he might as well go home early to ease his hunger, or so he thought.

         He was already crossing the street; he was in the middle to be exact, when he saw a car heading his way.  He hastened his pace but he felt again the pain that he just felt inside the grocery story.  He swayed a little almost losing his balance but still kept walking.

         'What was that? What's happening?' He mentally questioned himself when he felt another wave of throbbing pain in his gut, his vision started to blur and before he knew it, darkness claimed his senses…

         A loud screech was heard from the car that almost hit the fallen man on the middle of the street.  People rushed to see what happened and they crowded the unconscious man; buzzing sound can be heard everywhere as they started to make their assumptions with the incident.

         The middle-aged driver got out from the car that almost hit the man followed by a teen-aged looking girl, dressed in a white sundress.  They rushed towards him and looked for a pulse.

         "Ma'am he's still alive!" He shouted back to the girl behind him.

         "Oh my God! We have to take him to the hospital!" Panic was evident on her voice.

         "Your Uncle's clinic is near, we should take him there before the police gets in here and asks questions."

         "But, shouldn't we have to wait for the police to come?" The girl's voice was slightly trembling.

         The man felt the pulse on the unconscious man's neck and studied his face thoroughly; his brows furrowed.  "No, I don't think so, this kid needs medical attention.  He looks terrible."

         He carried him to the car and the girl followed.

**************

         At the Onsen inn, Anna was pacing back and forth in the leaving room, it has been 3 hours ago since Yoh left and he hasn't come back yet.

         "That idiot.  Where did he go in this hour?" It was past three in the afternoon and they already ate lunch without Yoh.

         "Uhm Anna? You know you shouldn't worry that much, he probably just fell asleep somewhere…" Manta said without looking at her and continuously worked on his laptop.

         "Right Ms. Anna, Master Yoh is always like that."  Amidamaru said with a small smile grazed his features.

         "And who said I was worried?" She stated flatly and stomped out of the leaving room and went to her own room.

         Manta and Amidamaru exchanged glances and shook their heads in unison.

************

         Yoh sensed like he was in some place he didn't recognize.  He felt a slight pain in his forehead and unconsciously run his fingers on it and felt a bandage around his temple.  He gently opened his eyes but a blinding light blocked his vision.  He shielded his eyes with his arm and noticed that it was bandaged too.

         He gently took his arm away from his eyes when he adjusted his vision to the light.  He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm and stared in awe at the pair of blue pools in front of him.

         The girl blushed when she noticed him staring and looked down shyly.

         Yoh scratched the back of his head and did his usual greeting.

         He flashed her his contagious grin and said, "hello!" leaving the gaping girl in silence.

**A/N**: Hi! This is my first SK fic and I want to know what you think about it.  I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully.  I'll leave something for you to think about like… "Is Yoh going to have an amnesia? Is he going to forget about Anna? Who's the new girl? Is she going to bitch around the mankin characters? Are the readers/reviewers going to hate her?" Find out next time…Mwahahahahaha!!!! The evil-cliffhanger writer is on the loose! Catch her if you can!  Ja ne  


End file.
